The Golden Mockingjay Awards!
by Epic The Totally Awesome
Summary: Welcome to the Golden Mockingjay Awards! Where YOU the reader decide who wins. Rated because there might be fight scenes or deaths shown. HIATIUS
1. Welcome to the Golden Mockingjays Awards

"Welcome, one and all to the Hunger Games Awards! Claudius and I are proud to be your hosts for this amazing show, it's an honor! Right Claudius?"

"Yes, Caesar." Claudius replied.

"Let's get down to business. Readers/voters, no, you did not just click some random thing that you'll regret, this is an awards show, where you vote for whatever our category is! Isn't that great members of our fandom?" Caesar began to laugh as the audience cheered, "I know, it sure is amazing!"

"Caesar, we should probably keep going. No need for the crowd pleasing stuff."

"But that's the best part."

"Fine." Claudius sighed, he was more of a sports caster. Well, teenagers-killing-each-other caster, we just go for the shorter name.

"Anyway, each of you in the audience today are either one of our many, beloved characters, or one of the very much appreciated voters. I'm terribly sorry, characters, but you can not vote. That's the voters' job."

"This is a 24 hour, daily awards show. When it comes time, our boss, _TheEpicGirlGuide_, will tally up the votes and tell us who the winner is, which will either be a moment from the books, the movie (soon to be plural) or just your favourite character."

"Yes, what a marvelous occasion we have here." Caesar chuckled lightly, "And here, we have a trophy for whoever our winner is." Caesar held up the small golden trophy, it was like most trophies, but at the top there was the ever-famous mockingjay pin.

"Thank you, Caesar. Getting down to business, our first category is Favourite Tribute of the 74th Hunger Games. Here we have a list, just in case you forgot everyone:

Glimmer (District 1)

Marvel (District 1)

Clove (District 2)

Cato (District 2)

Unknown Girl (District 3)

Unknown Boy who was with the Careers (District 3)

Unknown Girl (District 4)

Unknown Boy (District 4)

Foxface

Unknown Boy (District 5)

Unknown Girl (District 6)-"

"I think they know all the tributes, who wouldn't?" Caesar began to chuckle lightly. "Go on now, vote. We'll be back at 8:00pm Eastern tomorrow... Go on. Go! The tributes are waiting."

Claudius grabbed Caesar's arm, "You're coming with me, Flickerman."

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. This is my humble awards show, where I control Caesar and Claudius like puppets... *cough* Sorry, where I treat them like equals. *glares at Claudius* NO MORE QUECARDS!**

**Disclaimer: TheEpicGirlGuide does not own any of the characters or the mockingjay pin. They all belong to Suzanne Collins, otherwise the world would explode. Anyone who dares to take the Mockingjay Trophy will be made head gamemaker, without a team of Gamemakers. 99.9% chance that it'll suck and the president will have you executed. Have fun!**


	2. Favourite Tribute

Caesar entered the stage, beaming. "Claudius! Come on out."

"No!" Claudius replied, very grouchily.

Caesar sighed. "Be right back, folks. Claudius is being temper-mental." Caesar retreated back stage, returning quickly with Claudius in tow.

"Claudius here, thought that I should be more serious. But do you want that?" The crowd began to BOO and hiss loudly. "I'll take that as a no..." Caesar began to chuckle lightly.

"What we're here for is to announce the award for 'Favourite Tribute' Without further Caesaring we give you...Rue!"

Rue came up, onto the stage. Stepping towards the podium she was handed a Golden Mockingjay Trophy by the purple-haired Caesar. "Well, I don't know what to say... Thank you all for picking me as favourite, and don't harbor hatred towards Marvel. He did what he had to do." Stepping down she went back to her seat with her family.

"Thank you, Rue. Now, for our next catagory we have 'Favourite District' where you pick from the 13 districts and the Capitol of which is the best."

"Now in case you forgot what the districts do, they are listed here;

District 1 is Luxury

District 2 is Masonry ("And deadly children" muttered Katniss from the crowd.)

District 3 is Technology

District 4 is Fishing ("Lazy beach bums..." Clove mumbled from the crowd, obviously grouchy.)

District 5 is Power

District 6 is Transportation

District 7 is Lumber ("LUMBERJACKS!" yelled Seneca, he liked calling them that.)

District 8 is Textiles

District 9 is Grain

District 10 is Livestock

District 11 is Agriculture

District 12 is Mining

District 13 is Nuclear items

and the Capitol is the most amazing place ever seen within Panem."

"As if the readers didn't know all of that!"

"It was for the movie watchers that don't believe in books, Caesar!"

"Fine..."

The two grumbling hosts left the stage, getting ready for tomorrow.

**A/N Hello. How are you? Good? That's good. I'm good too, thanks for asking! ... What are you wasting time for? Vote!**

**Disclaimer: TheEpicGirlGuide does not own "The Hunger Games" or its characters. All she owns is the Golden Mockingjay Trophy and her name. Anyone who thinks that they can take a trophy will have to explain to the president why there were flowers in the arena for Katniss to use for "rebellious" purposes.**

**IWritStuffWithWordsInIt: No jamming it with entries from yourself, most of those votes were disqualified.**


End file.
